The principle axes for an aircraft in flight are yaw, pitch, and roll. Generally, yaw refers to torque about a yaw (vertical) axis, pitch refers to torque about a pitch (lateral) axis, and roll refers to torque about a roll (longitudinal) axis. Any force can cause an aircraft to rotate about any of these axes. For example, a wind gust striking a tail of an aircraft may cause the aircraft to rotate about the yaw axis. Rotation about the yaw axis is commonly referred to as a “yawing moment.” In some circumstances, aircraft employ various solutions to control rotation about the principle axes.
One such solution is a blade spoiler to be mounted to a wing. The blade spoiler is configured to spoil a flow of air, generating a drag force at a moment arm to rotate about the yaw axis. In other words, aircraft employ blade spoilers in order to provide yaw moment control power. Although blade spoilers may provide control over the yaw moment, blade spoilers reduce the ability of an aircraft to generate pitching moment and rolling moment control power since the spoiler deflects the flow of air away from a trailing edge control surface of a wing.